


Lost Quincy

by W01FS0NG



Category: Bleach, Lost
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Quincy OFC, Season 1 of Lost, hollows - Freeform, refrence to Assassination Classroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: Airi thought that she could just take a gap year from studying and just travel the world. And yet, her plans were ruined when her flight from Australia to Los Angeles crashed onto an island filled with Hollows.
Kudos: 1





	Lost Quincy

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea in my head about there being a lot of Hollows and spirits on the Ilsand, and this was the result. Also, you can think of this as a sequel to my other fic Quincy of Class 3-E which features the same OFC but in an Assassination Classroom setting. But, Assassination Classroom isn't expressly mentioned in this fic.

Airi Ishida looked out at the ocean in front of her. It was beautiful to be sure. The sunset made it even more pretty. Between twenty and thirty or so days ago, she and forty-five others crashed on this nameless island. Now, there are forty-two. The metallic shriek everyone heard nineteen days ago would have spooked most out of going into the jungle if it weren’t for the doctor’s discovery of the water and the caves. And yet, Airi was haunted by another kind of shriek. See, this woman was a Quincy. She hunted hollows part-time. 

For those of you who don’t know, a hollow stems from a soul who (for whatever reason) has not crossed over to the Soul Society. They stay in the World of the Living for too long a time. Once their soul becomes corrupted, they turn into monsters and gain supernatural abilities. The hollows attack other souls or spirits to gain more power. A Quincy is a human with supernatural abilities equipped to destroy hollows.

On this island, there are plenty of those. And there are also plenty of spirits hanging about that she can see and interact with. Airi does so scarcely though. She doesn’t want the other passengers to see what she was doing. Every night she sneaks out to hunt down and kill the hollows. Each time she goes out, she wondered if the Shinigami knew about this island. If they did, and one came here, then she might be able to go back to the Soul Society with them. From there, she could go back home to Karakura Town.

Even though most of the passengers kept hope alive, Airi knew that no one was coming to rescue them. The young woman was also starting to regret taking this trip. The only reason she was in Australia, (where flight 815 took off from—it was headed towards Los Angeles) was because she decided to take a gap year between high school and college and travel the world. She went from Japan to Australia and now this ‘craphole island,’ as Shannon liked to say.

There was another thing Airi didn’t feel like making known to the other passengers. See, she could speak near-perfect English thanks to a certain bitchy professor assassin lady in Airi’s third year of junior high in Kunugigaoka. But in favor of keeping to herself, she played the “no speak Engrish” card. (The only reason she was there in the first place was because her father Ryuken got word through some government friends that the same kind of being who blew the moon into a perfect crescent wanted to teach class 3-E. One way or another, she got into that class and investigated.)

Once the sun went down and everyone went back into their tents, she wandered into the jungle hearing the shrieks of hollows. Deep into the forest, she encountered a hollow going after a spirit. 

Airi fiddled with the Quincy cross on her bracelet. She took in a deep breath before gathering reishi into the cross. It became a unique bow called Ginrei Kojaku. Her older brother Uryu used to have one. It had a unique cross pattern with a circle at the center and a diagonal cross-connecting it to the longer straight cross. Ishida pulled back her arm, gathering reishi into an arrow. The young woman let go of the arrow and watched it fly into the hollow’s head. The creature dissipated soon after.

“Thank you,” said the spirit in English before running off. He wore one of those DHARMA outfits. Most of the ghosts here wore those jumpsuits. Apparently, the DHARMA Initiative (whatever that is) used to be stationed here before they were all wiped out.

Wordlessly, Ishida wandered off and shot down ten other hollows before calling it a night. One lonely fire lit up only a few of the tents. It would go out eventually.

Once back at the camp, she was pleased to see that everyone was still asleep. The vast amount of tents reminded her of a tiny village. If she remembered correctly, her tarp, bamboo, and metal dueling was five tents away from Hurley’s. 

At the door of the tent sat Sayid Jarrah, an Iraqi torturer who used to work for the Iraqi Republican Guard. “What were you doing in the jungle this late at night?” He asked her. He too seemed to be the only one up.

Her lips became a thin line. “Sorry, no Engrish,” she stated.

Jarrah gave her an unimpressed expression. “You do not fool me. I see the way you look when we talk around you. You listen. Try again.” He smiled slightly.

“Fine,” Airi sighed. “I was exploring.” Seriously?? That’s what you go with? At least she didn’t say that she was hunting boar, like Locke or Boone were. (They keep going out and never catching anything even though they’re fully capable).

“This late at night?” He tilted his head.

She shrugged. “Had a nightmare, went for a walk.” Airi does have nightmares often. Usually, they’re about Aizen or Yhwach. Sometimes, they’re about Korosensei. The sand doesn’t exactly give her a smooth, even bedding, even with a towel and an airplane blanket.

He stood and crossed his arms. “I don’t believe you. What’s to stop me from thinking of you as an Other?” Airi was reminded of Ethan and how he wasn’t on the manifest. She thought of the French Lady that Sayid ran into. That crazy person spoke of other, hostile people living on this island. “I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Airi. Airi Ishida. I was on the manifest. You can ask Hurley and he’ll confirm.”

His lips became a thin line before he huffed. “And I should believe you why?”

“Because it’s the truth.” She stepped by him and close to her tent door. Just as she was about to step in, Ishida stopped herself. The young woman faced him. “Do you believe in ghosts, Sayid?” He stood there, nonresponsive. “I do. I see them all the time. It keeps me up at night.”

“But you just said you had nightmares.” He paused. “So which is it?” He thought he could catch her on a slip-up.

“Both, actually.” Not wanting to talk to him any longer, she said, “Good night, Jarrah.”

“Good night, Miss Ishida.” He walked away to his own tent.

Airi sighed as she got down to her bedding, ready for sleep to take her again. But she almost dreaded the morning, fearing Sayid would turn the camp against her. Maybe that wouldn’t happen though and everyone would go on with their lives. That would be preferable. No, actually, getting off this island would be much more preferable, but there’s no chance of that. One thing’s for sure, she needs to hunt hollows less if she wants to make friends here. 

Airi sighed, knowing that her thoughts brought her back to awakeness. This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
